


Abduction

by Kittycrackers (Calacious)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Experimentation, Object Insertion, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Kittycrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Valenti is taken by the Dupes and sold to a 'mad scientist' who is determined to make it possible for men to successfully incubate and carry babies to term. He feels he's doing the world a service. His methods, however, leave much to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for alien abduction square. Features subject matter which might be considered triggering (sexual). The ending, however, is happy - if a little skimpy on the conclusion. 
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated.

Technically, they were only half-alien. And, what they were doing would be considered kidnapping, from a strictly legal perspective.

But, Kyle wasn't really in a position to protest, what with his arms and legs tied behind his back, and a gag affixed in his mouth. The blindfold was doing a great job of keeping him in the dark about everything that was going on. Kyle was no longer afraid though.

When he'd first been abducted, he'd been terrified. They'd come for him just after football practice and had snatched him out of the parking lot as he'd been putting his key in the lock.

He can remember the sucker punch to the gut and dropping his keys, and that, even though he'd put up a fight, they'd still taken him. As he'd been the last to leave the locker room, aside from the coach, there'd been no one else to witness his disappearance.

He'd been summarily dumped into a black van, and then the one who looked like Michael, but with more attitude, had stuck a needle in his neck. His descent into darkness hadn't been quick, like in the movies, but whatever drug wannabe Michael had pumped into his veins burned as it entered his blood stream, and he'd clutched at his neck until the Isabel lookalike pulled his hands away and secured them behind his back. He was then blindfolded and gagged.

He lost consciousness sometime after that, but could still remember Rath striking him again and again and Lonnie's raucous laughter which accompanied each blow.

"You ain’t going anywhere for a long time," Rath had said.

Lonnie added, "We're going to have so much fun with you."

She'd giggled and then pinched his nipple.

"Ease up on the merchandise Lonnie," Rath said, and that really made Kyle's heart race.

'Merchandise' didn't sound good at all. Though losing consciousness was probably not a good thing, Kyle was happy that he'd been out of it when he'd been transferred from the van to the trunk of the car that he was lying in.  

He was trussed up like a turkey, his arms and legs tied together. He couldn't feel his arms at all, and his legs felt numb too. The space was constricting and tight. He felt like he was moving, and he wondered why the dupes had taken him of all of the people they could've taken. Maria or Liz or even his father would've been a better choice.

He wasn't all that close to any of the resident half-aliens who lived in Roswell, New Mexico. They barely even tolerated each other, and only sought out Kyle when they needed his help. His father was a point of contact for them, and even protected them from groups like the FBI and homeland security.

Kyle was nothing but a flunky. A nobody, which was really the scary part, because, once his abductors realized that, they'd probably kill him. After all, they'd killed one of their own already. The one who was like Max. If they could kill their own leader without any remorse, Kyle had little hope of surviving this.

He was in and out of consciousness, had lost track of time and his head felt fuzzy. It was difficult for him keep track of his thoughts. It was hot and stuffy, and Kyle felt sick. When the car finally stopped moving, it took Kyle a few minutes to understand why he no longer felt the vibrations from the engine, even though it felt like he was still moving. Then, there was a loud commotion and shouting, but Kyle couldn't make out any of the words.

Seconds later, he heard what sounded like metal grating on metal and then his mind registered light, even through the blindfold that he could feel covering his eyes. His mouth hurt from the gag, made him feel like it was being split wide open. The gag tasted funky, like moldy socks, and made his mouth and throat dry.

Hands grabbed him without warning, and he was being lifted up and out of the trunk. The fresh air felt good on his hot, sticky skin. But the hands were rough and impersonal and he was dropped to the hot asphalt, landing on his side. His breath rushed out of him in a whoosh of air that leaked out around the edges of the gag, and he struggled to breathe through his nose.

His lungs and ribs ached with the effort it took him to get his breathing under control, and when he was finally done hyperventilating, he was once more lifted, this time by two people, and then carried awkwardly by his armpits and knees.

It was uncomfortable, and Kyle heard, more than felt his shoulders pop out of their sockets. No one said a word and Kyle would've thought that the alien hybrids had deafened him somehow, except for the sound of footsteps and the grunts that came from the men carrying him.

Blood was rushing to his head and he realized, belatedly, that he was hanging upside-down. He was going to have a massive crick in his neck when all was said and done.

"Put him in there," said a voice that Kyle didn't recognize.

And he was dropped once again, this time his face struck concrete and blood filled his nose and mouth. Kyle panicked. He was going to drown on his own blood.

"Take it easy with him," the voice sounded cross, "he wasn't supposed to be harmed."

 Again, there were hands on him and Kyle really wished that the hands would leave him alone because they kept giving him more pain. He was rolled to his side and fingers pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stem the bleeding, but he still couldn't breathe, his heart was hammering like mad in his chest and he was dizzy. His stomach felt queasy as he involuntarily swallowed blood.

"We've got to get this gag off or he's going to choke on his own blood." the man said.

"So, take it off," another man said.

"I'm trying to stop the nosebleed. Just take the gag out of the kid's mouth," the first man said.

Kyle felt blood running down the back of his throat. It tasted like pennies and the thickness of it reminded him of the time his mother had given him a spoonful of molasses as a treat. When the gag was removed, it was like he needed to learn how to breathe again, and it took a few minutes for Kyle to actually get his breathing under control.

He gurgled, the blood had gotten into his lungs and he coughed, but without the ability to move, he had a hard time expelling the blood. By the time he finished hacking up blood, his nose had stopped bleeding and he felt a cold cloth on his face, wiping away the blood. His breathing had taken on a desperate quality and he felt dizzy.

Even though his eyes were still covered, he saw little white spots of light behind the mask. He groaned and a sob slipped past his lips.

"When was he last given water?" the man wiping his face asked.

"Dunno," the other man said, "he was brought to us trussed up like that."

"Go get me a bottle of water and some Tylenol," the man ordered, and though there was some grumbling, Kyle heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Sorry about that," the man apologized as he pushed the hair back from Kyle's forehead, "I should never have agreed to use those couriers; they never treat the merchandise very well."

And there was that word again, merchandise.

"How am I supposed to conduct my experiments when my specimens arrive damaged?" he asked.

Kyle hoped the man didn't expect him to answer. Fear took on new meaning for him as Kyle tried to wrap his mind around being called ‘merchandise’ and a ‘specimen’.

"You always complain doc," the other man said, "but in the end, you always say that crew brings in the best ones."

Kyle hadn't heard the man come in and he was startled to hear his voice so close to his ear.

"Drink," the doctor ordered, and the mouth of a water bottle was pressed to his lips.

Kyle complied a little too late and sputtered as some of the water went down the wrong pipe. The doctor made a tsking sound and then placed two pills on Kyle's tongue. This time when he felt the water bottle against his lips, he responded immediately, swallowing the pills and the water all at once. Though some of the water trickled down his chin, the majority of it went where it was supposed to go and Kyle was relieved. He hoped that the Tylenol would at least dull some of the pain he was feeling.

"They've chosen well again," the doctor said as he touched Kyle's face and placed his hand against the teen's chest.

Kyle wondered what the man was looking for and what made him a good specimen.

"He's got a strong heart," the doctor said a few seconds later, and then moved his hand to Kyle's belly.

"He's probably just scared out of his mind." The other man chuckled.

"Even so, not many could withstand such rough treatment," the doctor said.

"Don't I know it," the other man said, and then he laughed and patted Kyle on the thigh.

"Well, Reuben, I think you can let them know that I'll take the merchandise, but shave a couple hundred off their fee for damages rendered. It'll take weeks for the bruising to go down," the doctor said.

"They ain't going to be happy about that," Reuben said, "said something about this one being special. That they made a trip somewhere down south to get him."

"Well then they should've taken better care of him then," the doctor said, "this is going to affect the timeline of my research."

"I'm sure you'll find other uses for him in the meantime," Reuben said, and Kyle shivered at the suggestive way that he'd said the words 'other uses.' Kyle had no idea what the man could possibly mean by that, but it didn't sound good.

"Yes, yes," the doctor said dismissively, "nothing will go to waste, not even time, and you're right, there are other uses for him while we wait."

Kyle listened to Reuben's footsteps as he left to go pay the dupes and he wondered what the three half-alien teens had gotten themselves, and him, into. It didn't sound like an alien thing, which was odd. And from the conversation between the doctor and Reuben, it sounded like they'd worked with the dupes before. He wondered if he'd been brought to New York, or somewhere else.

"Doc, I don't know what type of scam you're trying to pull here, but we brought you what you asked for and you ain't never specified what condition the merchandise needed to arrive in," Kyle recognized Lonnie's voice, "so, either you give us our full asking price, plus another hundred for the hassle or we take your little 'specimen' here, back with us." She tugged at Kyle's arm to emphasize her point.

"Put your gun away," Rath ordered in a lazy drawl. "Ava, help Lonnie with our merchandise, we'll find another buyer for him."

Kyle wanted to say something, but he couldn't get his mouth to work right and he wasn't sure what he could say that would make a difference. 'You could just take me home,' didn't sound like a very good comeback. He just knew that he didn't want to stay with the doctor and his colleagues and he didn't want to be left in the hands of his kidnappers. Right now, he wasn't in a position to make a choice about the matter either way.

"Reuben, give them the money," the doctor said, "take your grubby little hands off my purchase."

Lonnie let go of him. Ava had not yet touched him. Kyle wasn't sure whether he should feel relieved or not. He was screwed either way. Out of the pot into the frying pan, so to speak.

 "It's been a pleasure doing business with you," Lonnie said, "try not to kill this one so soon, we're running out of potential merchandise that meets your specific criteria."

"I have a feeling that this one is the one that I've been waiting for," the doctor said, placing a hand on the side of Kyle's face. “It’s a pity you didn’t bring him to me sooner.”

"Let's get going," Rath said, and Kyle felt abandoned as he listened to their footsteps until the sound of them died down to nothing.

"You and Billy get him cleaned up," the doctor said, "put him in the blue room, he should be comfortable there."

"You want us to keep the blindfold on him?" Reuben asked.

"Yes, I think it would be for the best, but these shackles are going to have to go and his shoulders will have to be popped back into place. Let me know when he's ready and I'll sedate him. No need to cause him needless pain," the doctor said.

"Alright," Reuben's voice was next to Kyle's ear, "let's get you cleaned up."

Kyle was lifted once more, a little more gently, and carried into another room. His bindings were removed. At first Kyle's arms just stayed behind him and his knees refused to straighten, but then, once circulation, thanks to either Reuben or Billy's massaging, started to return to his limbs he was in excruciating pain. He couldn't help the embarrassing sobs that accompanied the movement of his limbs.

"They really did a number on this one," said a voice that Kyle assumed belonged to Billy. "His fingertips were turning blue."

"Doc's really not going to like that," Reuben said.

"Not much we can do about it now. Hey, kid, I'm going to take your shirt off, don't freak okay?" Billy said.

Kyle was beyond freaking out at the moment, and he couldn't resist if he wanted to. His arms and legs were on fire, his head hurt and he didn't understand anything that was going on. Why had he been taken? Where had he been taken to? What was going to happen to him? He shivered when his shirt was removed.

"Now I'm going to take off your shoes, socks and jeans."

"You don't need to explain step-by-step what you're going to do. He's going to have to get used to being handled without the coddling," Reuben interrupted, and Kyle felt his boxers being slipped down his hips and off without so much as a warning.

"I just don't want him to be afraid, like the others," Billy said.

_It's too late for that_ , Kyle thought.

"Do you really think it'll work this time?" Billy asked.

"Doc thinks there's a good chance that it will."

Billy and Reuben continued their conversation as though Kyle was nonexistent. He only followed half of what was said as they bathed him. He was in and out of consciousness, and the pain in his shoulders made it impossible for him to do anything. Embarrassing as the whole situation was, Kyle placed it at the back of his mind and focused on something else because he couldn't really do anything else.

It was like his body wasn't his own or maybe it was that he was no longer in control of his own body. He'd read about alien abductions when he was a kid, mostly as a joke, and even though he was no longer in the hands of his least favorite aliens, he had to admit that this feeling - the out-of-body experience - was awfully similar to what had been written about by several of the abductees.

It was disorienting and disturbing, and there wasn't a damn thing that Kyle could do about it. One of the men, Kyle didn't know one man's hands from the others, stuck him with a needle, and the familiar sensation of fire in his veins was quickly followed by a loss of consciousness.

When Kyle woke next, he was still shrouded in darkness, but he wasn't in as much pain as he had been in. Only his head hurt at the moment. He tried to sit up, but something restricted his movement, and he realized that he'd been strapped to the bed.

His legs were once again bent at the knees, his feet were spread apart in some sort of cold, metal stirrup, and his ass was completely bare, though he could feel a blanket covered the top half of his body. A gloved hand touched his thigh and he jerked. He'd thought that he was alone.

"Ah, you've woken just in time," the doctor said, and Kyle tried to get out of the straps, but they were immovable.

"Let me go and I promise I'll go straight home and I won't tell anyone about you or the others," Kyle said, and his voice was scratchy, barely above a whisper.

The doctor chuckled and slapped his thigh. "As soon as we're done here you can have some water, I'm sure that your throat and mouth are dry as the desert."

"I don't want any water, I just want to go home," Kyle said.

"Well, you can't go home right now, we’re only just beginning," the doctor said, and Kyle felt something hard, round and cold pressed against his asshole, "you should feel honored to have been chosen for this."

"What exactly have I been chosen for? Why me?" The tip of the object was pushed into the entrance of his ass, which felt slick, as though someone had coated it with something. He must've been out when that had happened.

"Please let me go," Kyle begged when he felt pressure building up inside of him as his hole stretched to accommodate whatever was being pushed inside of him.

"Relax," the doctor said, "or this is going to be needlessly painful."

Kyle's breath caught in his throat as he felt something tear when the object was pushed in a little more. The doctor stilled the movement as Kyle breathed through the pain, and eventually the muscles of his anus relaxed around the rounded object.

Kyle wondered if it was a dildo, he'd seen one once, and the shape of whatever the doctor was putting into him felt similar to what he thought that might feel like.

"That's it, relax," the doctor said, and Kyle wished that his hands were free so that he could strangle the man.

"What're you doing to me?" Kyle asked.

"You should feel honored," the doctor repeated, and he pushed the object in until it met some resistance and then waited until Kyle's muscles loosened enough for him to continue without causing any more tearing, or at least that's what Kyle assumed.

It hurt, but it was a dull, slightly burning pain and Kyle had to breathe in and out through his mouth to manage it.

"Why should I feel honored to be kidnapped only to have something shoved up my ass?" Kyle asked, hissing as the doctor pushed the object in a little more.

"The only thing that I don't like about using such young specimens is their tendency to go into hysterics," the doctor chided, and the object was pushed further in, making Kyle's toes curl in the stirrups, "they're fertile, flexible and easy to manipulate, but so emotional."

"I just want to know what you're doing to me," Kyle said, and he clenched his fists into the blanket covering him as his body adjusted to accept more of the foreign object.

"You should feel honored," the doctor said again, and Kyle vowed to kill the man if he said that again, especially as the object was shoved further into him until he saw stars.

"It's kind of hard to feel honored when I don't know what's going on or why I'm here," Kyle said, panting through the uncomfortable sensations that were going through his body.

 "You're going to be given a precious gift," the doctor said, "the gift of life."

And that's when Kyle knew, without a doubt, that he had been sold to a crazy man, one of those mad scientists that he'd only seen in cartoons.

"I'm already alive," Kyle said when he could talk again, "so you can just send me on my merry way and help out some zombie or maybe one of the other undead."

The doctor laughed, and the object pressed against something inside of Kyle that caused his hips to jerk up and his penis to harden. Humiliation didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling.

"Ah, there it is," the doctor said, and then he did something that made Kyle see not only stars, but fireworks and it was like his body had a mind of its own. He panted and twisted his hips and his dick was throbbing with the need for release.

He felt a gloved hand encircle his dick and then he was lost in a rhythm borne solely of relieving sexual tension. He didn't last very long, and came fast and hard with a keening whimper.

The doctor removed his hand and Kyle felt something scrape against the surface of his stomach. The object wasn't shoved any further in, but it wasn't removed either.

"Excellent," the doctor said, "I'll just have to check the virility count."

"What are you going to do to me?" Kyle asked, feeling exhausted and shamed.

"I'm going to show the world that male pregnancy is possible, and that it isn't restricted merely to those men who've had a sex change," the doctor said as though it should've been the most obvious thing in the world.

"My name's Kyle, I've got a father, he's a sheriff, he'll be looking for me," Kyle said, hoping to get through to the crazy doctor.

"And you'll be returned to him as soon as I'm finished with you," the doctor said, patting his stomach as he wiped the sticky spunk from him.

"Why me?" Kyle asked again. "What makes you think that you'll be successful this time? That I won't die like the others?" He couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Because this time those idiots did as I asked and brought me a young man in his prime. You're flexible, athletic, and it appears that you are virile. And your body should have no trouble accommodating the uterus I've harvested."

Kyle wondered who the uterus had been harvested from and if the girl or woman's family was looking for her.

"It's a viable uterus, harvested from a young, orphaned girl," he said and Kyle decided that he'd rather not know after all, "disease free, of course," he added, patting Kyle on the knee.

"I promised you water," he said and then Kyle felt a water bottle at his lips. He drank, and while that slaked his thirst, it did nothing to ease his anxiety.

"Rest now," the doctor said, "I'm going to run some tests and then I'll be back to finish collecting samples."

Kyle didn't know how long he laid there after the doctor left, and he was embarrassed that he cried himself to sleep and that there was still a dildo stuck up his ass. He woke sometime later and was told that it was time to take his pills and to eat. He did so without protest, because he was still blind, still strapped to a hospital bed, still half naked, and still royally screwed.

Though he couldn't help but think, with black humor, that this gave a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'alien probe.' He wondered if he'd survive the experience. If one day he'd write a book of his own about alien abduction that many would read with skepticism.

He wondered how many 'victims' of alien abductions were really just undergoing underground experimentation at the hands of crazed or governmentally funded scientists. Though he knew that aliens were very much a reality and that the government kept that reality under wraps, he didn't think that the vast majority of the aliens out there were into sick shit like this. At least the aliens, half-aliens he amended, he knew weren't. They were messed up, true, but not anymore messed up than the average teenager.

He wondered what had gone so wrong with the dupes that made them turn out the way they had. They were ruthless and valued human life the way most humans valued cockroaches. He wondered if they knew what the doctor was doing to those they brought to him. If they did know, he doubted that they cared.

As hours turned into day, and an indeterminate amount of time passed in which Kyle was in and out of consciousness between being poked, prodded, fed, watered and jerked off, he let his mind drift.

He remembered the first time he'd met Isabel, Max and Michael when they were just kids. How he thought Isabel was the prettiest girl in the world, but had been turned off by her attitude of superiority. How he'd thought Max was a strange, shy kid. How Michael always had a scowl on his face that made Kyle want to do something to provoke him to anger.

He remembered when he met the dupes, how different they were from the aliens he knew, even though they could pass for their twins. They hadn't exactly spent a lot of time with him; they'd been after Max, trying to make him their, 'fearless leader,' because they'd killed their own version of Max. Thankfully they hadn't succeeded in that endeavor.

But, he wondered what they could've possibly seen in him that made them travel all the way from New York to New Mexico to deliver him to a mad scientist. He didn't really know much about them, and they didn't know him either. It was a mystery to Kyle that caused him more than one headache during his captivity.

The blindfold was never taken off, Reuben or Billy kept him limber and his muscles from atrophying, and he was kept clean and fed and he was guided to and from the bathroom at regular intervals. It was a mundane existence, and after one failed attempt at escape which left him exhausted and bruised, he decided to bide his time and develop a better escape plan.

"You're almost ready for implantation," the doctor said one day.

Kyle had no idea what time of day it was, how long he’d already been a captive of the crazies holding him, but he did know that the doctor visited regularly, and that Reuben and Billy came at regular times as well.

_Oh goody,_ Kyle thought sarcastically, but he said nothing.

"Just a few more labs to run and then we'll begin the true experiment." The doctor sounded happy.

Kyle felt sick as the inevitable was looming. The doctor had told him, in way too much detail, why the other experiments had failed, and that he had a plan in place to make sure that implantation worked this time around.

Kyle was not looking forward to the surgery which would make him a freak of nature, or to being pregnant, provided that the surgery went well and his body didn't reject the uterus.

When the doctor returned later in the day, Kyle mentally prepared himself for his daily jerk off session. It was no longer embarrassing. He'd long since stopped being embarrassed, and was rarely 'present' during the sessions anymore.

He mused that he'd have to go to years of therapy to deal with all of this once he was set free. _If_ he was set free. Yet something else he had in common with alien abductees, the need for intense psychotherapy to deal either the aftermath of the 'anal probing'.

He wondered if the vast majority of those abducted were 'probed' daily, like he was. This time was a little different, though, and after he'd been sufficiently lubed, he felt something softer and warm work its way into him.

It wasn't until he heard the soft moan that he realized it wasn't a dildo, but a dick, and that he was being fucked by the doctor who seemed to be taking intense pleasure in the act. This time Kyle’s ‘happy place’ didn’t work as well because the doctor wasn’t wearing gloves. His hands were all over Kyle, touching and pinching and rubbing. When the doctor bit one of his nipples, Kyle hissed and arched his back. His body responded to the doctor’s touch in ways that were mortifying. The doctor’s tongue, mouth, teeth and hands teased an orgasm from him.

The doctor, however, continued to fuck him slowly, and Kyle wondered if and when he’d come. If maybe the man had taken some kind of drug that prolonged his erection. He felt hot and sticky and his heart was racing. It felt good to be fucked, and at the same time it hurt and he wanted to be anywhere but there.

He cried out when the doctor stiffened and then released his seed inside of him. It was warm and it felt strange and Kyle could feel it leaking from his ass when the doctor pulled out of him. Something thick and hard was placed at the entrance of his hole and the doctor left Kyle with a soft caress on the cheek.

Kyle didn’t know how long he lay there, numb and filled with shame. He’d thought that he was all cried out after his first couple of impersonal jerk-off sessions, he was wrong. It took a long time for the tears to cease, and an even longer time for him to get his breathing under control. It didn’t help that he couldn’t blow his nose, but Billy or Reuben came in with his dinner and did that for him, cleaning him up – his thighs were still coated in some of the sticky substance.

The next several days passed by in a blur for Kyle, and he lived in constant fearful anticipation of when the doctor would come and fuck him. It was different than when the dildo was used, and he always felt shaken and broken afterwards.

The doctor never said anything to him, just patted him on the cheek or the head afterwards and left after inserting the plug. And then one day the doctor explained to him that the conception would be a ‘natural’ one and that he wanted to make sure that Kyle’s body was responsive and that it would work so that gay couples could conceive their own children in the future. Kyle was going to be the prototype. And, as a doctor, he was duty-bound to make sure that Kyle’s equipment was up to par.

Kyle wanted to protest that he wasn’t gay, that he liked women, and that he really wasn’t the best ‘specimen’ for this project, but he remained silent. Anything he said was either ignored or talked around until he was left feeling dizzy.

“Implantation will be tomorrow morning,” the doctor said, and Kyle’s heart raced.

“How long will it take?” he asked quietly.

“Most of the day, and then you’ll be in recovery for a week. We should be able to determine whether your body will accept or reject the uterus within that time-frame,” the doctor explained.

“And if my body rejects it?” Kyle asked, fearing the answer.

“Then we’re back to square one,” the doctor said.

“And after my body’s recovered, provided that I don’t reject the uterus?” Kyle asked.

“Then we proceed to the next stage,” the doctor said, patting his knee, “impregnation. And, I’ve found a wonderful candidate for the male donor. I think you’ll like him, he’s older than you, but that shouldn’t make a difference as he’s only the sperm donor. He’s smart, good-looking, and, while he’s doing this to earn money for college, I think he’ll be a good, efficient lover.”

Kyle’s heart sank, and he hoped that the implantation would not work. Having the doctor fuck him was one thing, but having a stranger do it was different, as was the idea that he’d be carrying a stranger’s baby.

“Why can’t you just do it?” Kyle asked, hating himself for asking.

The doctor chuckled.

“I’ve felt the connection between us too,” he said, “but I have to remain neutral when it comes to the actual experiment itself. I have to be an objective observer. It’s best that I not have an emotional connection to the embryo as it develops. But, don’t worry, I’ll be back tonight. I want to make sure that your channel stays open so that you’ll be ready when the time comes.”

Kyle swallowed and willed his tears away. He wasn’t looking forward to the doctor’s visit later in the evening, though his dick appeared to feel differently as it jerked in response to the doctor’s words and tone of voice.

He wanted to curl up and die, but that wasn’t an option. Instead, he slept, and when he did, he dreamt of Isabel.

_“Kyle!” Isabel shouted, and she ran to him and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. They were standing in a field of grass. The sky above them was cloud-free and blue as far as the eye could see. Though it was warm, there was a cool breeze, and Kyle felt safe and free._

_“Where are you?” she asked. “We’ve been looking for you.”_

_Kyle frowned and scratched his head._

_“I don’t know,” he said, and he realized that he was younger in his dream, a little kid version of himself._

_“You disappeared three months ago,” Isabel said, touching his arm. “Your dad’s beside himself with worry. What happened?”_

_“I was kidnapped,” Kyle said, shivering as he remembered being taken. “By the dupes, and sold to a doctor. He’s doing bad things to me,” he said in a small voice and the sky grew dark._

_Rain began to fall, but Isabel put an umbrella over his head._

_“Hang in there Kyle, we’ll find you,” she said, and then she disappeared, taking the field of grass with her, leaving him alone in the darkness, and with the doctor who was slipping into his subconscious, slithering like a snake._

When Kyle woke up, he couldn’t help but think that, even if the dream had been real, and Isabel and the others were looking for him, it was already too late for him. Had it really been three months?

He was no longer the same Kyle Valenti – son of Sheriff Jim Valenti, co-captain of the football team, friend of Liz and Maria – as he had been before. He’d changed. He was broken and hollow, a crooked shadow of his former self.

As Kyle was prepped for surgery, he prayed that he’d die. That the doctor would somehow mess up and he’d never wake up, and when he was placed under the anesthesia, he thought that maybe his prayer had been granted, because Tess was there, waiting for him. She looked young and carefree, not the haunted half-alien teen with an evil agenda that she’d been in life. Alex was there too, and he had a big welcoming smile on his face.

_“Welcome Kyle,” Tess and Alex greeted him, and they hugged him. As with his dream of Isabel, he was younger and felt safe._

_They weren’t in an open field, though. They were standing by a stream that sparkled golden in the sunlight. There were trees surrounding them – bright emerald green – and Alex and Tess invited him to sit on a blanket along the bank of the stream._

_There was a picnic basket, and Tess handed him an apple._

_“For the baby,” she said. “He’s going to need nourishment.”_

_She placed a hand against his belly, and Kyle felt a kick. He looked down to see that his stomach had swollen – it was the approximate size of a basketball._

_“Eat,” Alex advised, and he handed him a glass of lemonade. “It’s sweet,” he said when Kyle eyed it dubiously._

_He didn’t know if any of this was real, if he’d died and gone to heaven or some alternative plane of existence, or if he was being spoken to from beyond the grave._

_Tess had lived with him and his father for a while before she had revealed her true nature and caused Liz and Max to break up. Her resulting pregnancy had been quick, and it had driven a wedge between the couple. She had used her powers to manipulate Alex into translating an obscure alien language, and had killed him in the process and then tried to cover it up. In the end, she’d sacrificed her life to save the others, and her son who’d been adopted by a loving family. No one, not even Max, knew who the adopting couple were, and it was best that way._

_It was strange seeing Alex and Tess together, and happy. Kyle didn’t know how he felt about her. She’d used him to cover up Alex’s death, and he was still a little angry about that._

_“I’m sorry,” Tess said as though she could read his thoughts, “I have learned from my mistakes. I didn’t mean to hurt any of you.”_

_“And I’m sorry for what you had to do,” Alex said._

_“You shouldn’t be sorry,” Kyle said. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I carried you out to the car as though you were a bag of clothing.” His breath hitched and he took a drink of the lemonade, which was sweet._

_“That wasn’t your fault either,” Alex said, “and I forgive you as I have forgiven Tess.”_

_“Is that what this is all about?” Kyle asked, looking around them. He could hear birds singing, could smell some kind of flower that he didn’t know the name of, and it felt peaceful, sitting there with Tess and Alex. “Forgiveness, so that I can pass onto the next life?”_

_Tess smiled at him sadly and shook her head._

_“Kyle, you’re not going to die,” Alex said._

_Kyle’s face crumpled and the glass of lemonade fell from his fingertips._

_“And the operation?” he asked, trying to compose himself before tears fell._

_“It’s going to be a success,” Tess said, and she smiled._

_“How do you know this? Why are you telling me?” Kyle asked. He was feeling angry and scared._

_“So that you won’t give up,” Tess said, “so that you’ll fight until the others find you.”_

_“I don’t want this,” Kyle said. “Why is this happening to me?”_

_“Because you live in a fallen world,” Alex said, “and there are bad people in it. Doctor Manqueso started out with the best of intentions, but they got twisted over time.”_

_“But why me?” Kyle asked, and he wanted to pound his fist into something and scream at whoever had allowed this to happen to him._

_“Because, as Doctor Manqueso said, you are the best vessel for this,” Tess said, “and I know that you don’t want to hear this Kyle, but it really is a gift that you’re being given, a gift that has the potential to change the world for the good.”_

_“So, what?” Kyle snorted. “I’m the male Virgin Mary?” and then he felt bile rising at the back of his throat as he realized what he’d said, and he remembered what the doctor, Doctor Manqueso, had done to him. He was no virgin._

_“Kyle, I’m sorry about what’s happened to you,” Tess said, and there were tears in her eyes, “none of that should have happened, but, good will come of this in the end.”_

_“Good?” Kyle asked, and he shook his head as anger boiled in his chest. “Good will come of this? Of this?” he gestured at himself, at his rounded belly. “Tell me, how can good come of being …” he couldn’t bring himself to say the word, to actually acknowledge what the doctor had been doing to him for the past three months as he’d been ‘prepping’ him for implantation._

_“Raped,” Tess supplied the word for him, “how can good come of being raped?”_

_“I…” Kyle’s lungs weren’t drawing in enough air for him to breathe and he closed his eyes because he could feel the doctor touching him and inside of him and it was just too much. He didn’t want to do this. He couldn’t do this._

_“The child you’ll be carrying is good, and innocent, and Kyle."_

Kyle raised his head and looked at Tess because there was something in her voice that begged him to. She looked radiant and happier than he’d ever seen her except for when she’d held her own son in her arms.

“Kyle, you’re going to love him so much. And those who meet him will love him too.” 

_Kyle turned to look at Alex. He wanted to know what the other teen thought, because Tess, as a mother, was totally biased. He figured that the thought of any child would cause her to feel that way, as though it was a blessing and would be loved by all who encountered it._

_“Kyle, the child that you’re,” Alex paused and titled his head as though listening to a voice that Kyle couldn’t hear, and then he smiled and said, “the child that you **will** be carrying is a special gift. A gift that you will grow to love and cherish and protect. I know that you have many questions and that you’re angry and hurt and confused right now. And you have every right to be. What’s happened to you, and what you’re going to go through is something that I wish could be changed. I wish that I had all of the answers, and that I was at liberty to shed some light on what you’re going through. But I can tell you that, as Tess said, good will come of it. You just need to hang on and hold out for the good.”_

_Kyle bit his bottom lip and fisted his hands in his lap. He didn’t know whether to scream or cry or do both. He was terrified at what else awaited him when he woke up, what else he’d have to go through before he could get a taste of the good that Tess and Alex had promised him would result from this._

_“Why me?” he repeated, because he still hadn’t gotten a clear answer about why this was happening to him and not someone else who would be delighted to have a child, scientific experiment or not._

_“Because you are special,” Tess said. “When Max healed you, he changed you, like he changed Liz, just a little differently. It’s why you will survive this.”_

_“But I don’t have any powers,” Kyle said._

_“Yes, you do, they just haven't manifested yet,” Tess said, and she smiled impishly. “For now it is enough for you to know that, because of what Max did when you were shot, you are uniquely suited for this, and you will survive. The baby will too.”_

_Kyle didn’t think it was enough for him to know that because of Max healing him, he was now going to be a father and mother all in one. He wanted to know what powers he would manifest and when, but he knew, as with the doctor, that asking would get him nowhere._

_“And I’ll love the baby,” Kyle said, rolling his eyes and rubbing his tummy. He took a bite of the apple and marveled at how real it tasted, how the juice ran down his chin._

_“Yes,” Tess said, “you will, and so will the others. You won’t be alone in this Kyle,” she assured him._

_“When the time comes,” Alex said, “trust Michael.”_

_Kyle frowned in confusion._

_“What do you mean, when the time comes and why should I trust Michael? What about the others?” Kyle asked._

_“It’s time,” Tess said, and she was looking at something that Kyle could not see. She stood, and, dusting off his jeans, Alex joined her._

_“Kyle don’t let fear cripple you,” Tess said, “the others are on their way; they **will** find you, and take care of you and the baby.”_

_“But what is this about Michael?” Kyle asked, feeling panic rise in his chest. His belly was no longer distended, and the trees and stream were disappearing in bits and pieces.  Tess and Alex were fading in and out in front of his eyes._

_“Trust him,” Alex repeated. “He will save you, but you have to trust him when the time comes.”_

_After Alex spoke, everything disappeared and was replaced by a white light that blinded him. He put his hands up to shield his eyes and a voice thundered, shaking him and the very foundations on which he stood._

_“Kyle Valenti, you have been chosen,” the voice bellowed, “to carry a child who will restore hope to the hopeless because of all that you have suffered, and will suffer, in the coming days. Take hope. Though he is not the Messiah, and should not be mistaken as such, he will bring joy and hope and love to those in need. Open your heart and receive this gift.”_

_Kyle fell to his knees and wept. He didn’t want this, didn’t want to suffer, but he had, and he would, whether he received the promised gift or not: a child who would help others find love, joy and hope. How could he say no to that?_

_“Okay,” Kyle said when he could speak, “I’ll receive this gift. But I’m scared and confused and I need strength, and, and help and I don’t want to be alone anymore.”_

_“It will so be granted,” the voice rumbled, “you shall be strengthened. You and the child shall never be alone, and you shall be loved.”_

_Kyle felt something inside of him shift. He rose from his knees, but kept his eyes shielded._

_“Help is nigh,” the voice said, “keep watch and do not waver in your faith. Trust the one called Michael, he will help.”_

_A gentle breeze lifted the hair off his forehead and then the blinding light receded, and Kyle removed his hands from his eyes once he felt the absence of the voice. He looked around, but could see nothing; he was once again left alone in the darkness._

Waking came in spurts in which there was little coherency. Kyle felt like he was floating and he wasn’t in any pain. He couldn’t tell when he was awake or asleep because the ever-present blindfold was still in place.

The dream he’d had while he was being operated on was his source of hope and strength when he was being stuck with needles and rotated and fed. He was sick and felt like he was dying, but he could hear Tess’ voice assuring him that he was not going to die. He wasn’t so sure that he didn’t want to when he was puking his guts out for what must’ve been the hundredth time since he’d regained consciousness after the surgery.

“That’s it,” Billy said one day after he’d thrown up a piece of toast, “just breathe now, the worst’s almost over. Doc says that the implantation took, that you’ll regain your strength soon and that you’ll be able to keep food down.”

Kyle groaned, but obediently swirled the water he’d been given, and then spit it out. He was given water to drink.

“Want to try again?” Billy asked, and Kyle shook his head.

He couldn’t even manage to keep a piece of toast down and he wasn’t even pregnant yet. That didn’t bode well for him, or the baby, he mused.

“The IV will supply the nutrients he needs,” the doctor said, “until he’s able to keep something down.”

“Are you sure that his body isn’t rejecting the uterus?” Billy asked, and Kyle snorted.

“Positive,” the doctor said, “he’s doing well; the nausea is to be expected.”

“And just think, I’ll have this to look forward to when I’m pregnant,” Kyle said weakly.

He no longer wanted to take a backseat to what was happening to him. He might not be the one in control, but he could participate and he wanted to be kept in the loop about what was happening as much as possible.

“I didn’t know you had a sense of humor,” the doctor said. “It suits you, I wish that you’d utilized it earlier, it might have made for a far more pleasant experience.”

“For who?” Kyle asked. “’Cause I’ve gotta tell you doc, this experience has been far from pleasant. I’d even go so far as to say that it’s been as pleasant as a bed of nails isn’t.”

“Delightful,” the doctor said dryly, but Billy laughed, and Kyle couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He thought that maybe Billy was okay.

He didn’t feel better over night, but was able to keep some food down two weeks after the surgery, which was a week too late for the doc. It didn’t fit _his_ schedule.

“So, what does it look like?” Kyle asked.

The doctor was performing an ultrasound.

“It looks like a uterus,” he said.

Kyle rolled his eyes even though he knew that the action wouldn’t be seen.

“But how does it fit in with the rest of me?” Kyle asked.

“A few of your organs had to be rearranged to make room for the uterus,” the doctor said and Kyle blanched at the thought, wondering if the doctor had replaced all of his vital organs, and if it would cause him problems in the future.

“It’s located between the kidneys, just above your bladder. Something similar to a Fallopian tube has been implanted between the uterus and your anus,” the doctor explained, “which will allow for the sperm to enter the uterus.”

“What about the eggs?” Kyle asked.

The doctor sighed.

“The ovaries are functional, and you’ve been undergoing hormonal therapy since you first arrived,” the doctor said.

“So, how does that work?” Kyle asked, because it didn’t sound scientifically possible.

“Are you really interested in the finer details or are you asking just to irritate me?” the doctor asked.

“A little of both,” Kyle said, smirking.

Now that he’d found his voice again, he didn’t want to stop talking, and he wanted answers. Answers that no one seemed to want to give him. Which was crappy because it was his body that was being used, against his will. He was entitled to answers.

“The drugs I have given you will help you to produce an environment which will, not only make impregnation possible, but which will also sustain the embryo throughout the pregnancy,” the doctor said.

“Fine, if you’re not going to answer me, the least you could do is be honest about it,” Kyle said.

“The uterus was producing ova when it was harvested, the day of your surgery,” the doctor said.

“Was she held captive here too?” Kyle asked.

“She was being kept at our facility, yes,” the doctor said, “to make sure that she got proper nourishment and that she and the uterus remained healthy. It was tantamount to the success of this operation that it be so.”

“Did you kill her?” Kyle asked, not wanting to know, but needing to know.

“Women undergo hysterectomies and survive on a daily basis,” the doctor said.

“That’s not what I asked,” Kyle said. “Did you kill her?”

“She is alive,” the doctor said, “and shall be released soon.”

“Good,” Kyle said, sighing in relief. “So, the eggs that are produced will be from her?”

“No,” the doctor said. “They will contain D.N.A. from you.”

“How will that even work?” Kyle asked. “Don’t you need female and male strands of D.N.A. to make a baby that won’t be born with some horribly disfiguring birth defect?”

“The science would be too difficult for you to grasp,” the doctor said, and Kyle could hear the frustration in the man’s voice. He was getting irritated, which amused Kyle.

“Try me,” Kyle said, knowing that he really wouldn’t understand the doctor’s explanation, but needing to have something to try to wrap his head around to make sense of what was happening to him.

“Your body will produce viable ova which will contain strands of D.N.A. which will mimic that of a female,” the doctor said.

“So, I’ll be producing egg clones or artificial eggs?” Kyle asked.

“Something like that,” the doctor said.

“Wait, does this mean I’ll be getting periods too?” Kyle asked, terror gripping him. Liz and Maria always went crazy when they were on their periods. And he didn’t think he could handle the blood or the pain that the girls said accompanied them.

“In a manner of speaking, you will go through menstruation, yes, though it will be mild in comparison to what many women experience and the bleeding will be far less,” the doctor said.

Given that the girls seemed to be in excruciating pain and bled like sieves, Kyle didn’t find the doctor’s words comforting in the slightest.

“Um, where does the, you know, blood, um, where will it be coming from? Do I have a…a vagina now?” Kyle asked.

“No,” the doctor said, “the excess blood and tissue will be expelled from your anus.”

“Is this procedure reversible?” Kyle asked, not relishing the thought of having periods for the rest of his life.

“Reversing the procedure would be as great a risk as performing it was,” the doctor said.

“So, in other words, I could die from the surgery,” Kyle said.

“To put it succinctly, yes.”

“Sucks to be me,” Kyle said, and he wished that he could travel back in time, and do something to keep Max from having to save his life so that he could be normal.

“This is a blessing,” the doctor said.

“Sure,” Kyle said. He was suddenly tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

“I’ll get you back to your room where you can rest,” the doctor said, “everything looks alright. You’re developing ova that appear to be viable.”

“So, we’re onto the second phase?” Kyle asked.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he thought about how he’d be forced to sleep with another man. He wondered if he’d be strapped to the bed the same way that he had with the doctor, if the other man would be uncomfortable with that or not.

“Yes, the second phase will begin tomorrow, so it is imperative that you get plenty of rest tonight,” the doctor said.

In spite of how tired he was, Kyle found it difficult to sleep, and when he finally managed to fall asleep, morning came much too soon. He was fed breakfast and then walked, naked, into another room where he was told that he could take the blindfold off once his partner had arrived.

He was led to a bed in a corner of the room and sat on it. He nervously rubbed the sheets between his fingers as he waited. They felt soft and silky and he wondered if they were really made of silk.

The door opened and then closed and Kyle’s stomach twisted in knots. The bed dipped and fingers brushed against his arm. Kyle reached up to remove the blindfold from his eyes, but the stranger stilled his hand.

“Leave it,” the word was whispered against his ear and shivers ran down Kyle’s spine.

“It’ll make this easier on the both of us.”

Kyle knew that voice, and his heart started hammering in his chest. This couldn’t be happening. His mind was playing tricks on him. It wasn’t really Michael Guerin sitting on the bed next to him, petting his arm and suckling on his ear, but someone else who just sounded like him.

“Just play along,” Michael’s voice said, and Kyle swallowed. There was a lump in his throat and he didn’t know if he could ‘play along’.

Alex’s advice to ‘trust Michael’ was hard for Kyle to follow.

“They’re watching,” Michael said, “but I don’t think they can hear me if I whisper. We’re here to rescue you. Isabel transformed me so that I look like the man who was supposed to sleep with you.”

“Okay,” Kyle said, and nodded.

He didn’t know whether to believe that this was Michael or not. Maybe he was hallucinating.

“You are being paid by the hour,” the doctor’s voice came over an intercom and Kyle jumped in response, “if you don’t start engaging in copulation, you will be asked to leave and a replacement will be found.”

Kyle knew that ‘asked to leave’ really meant that Michael would be removed with force, and he didn’t want the alien hybrid to be hurt. He placed his hand on Michael’s thigh and began rubbing it, like the doctor would do to him when he wanted to stimulate an erection. Kyle moved his hand to the front of Michael’s jeans and began rubbing there. Michael’s penis jerked in response and the boy hissed.

“We’re locked in here,” Kyle whispered, “and if we don’t do what they want, I think they’ll kill you.” He wasn’t sure if that would happen, but he had a sinking feeling that it would.

“I came here to rescue you, not to have sex with you,” Michael said in a strained whisper, “I don’t want to hurt Maria.”

“She doesn’t have to know,” Kyle said, and he felt horny as hell.

He didn’t understand why his body was reacting this way, why his hand was snaking up beneath Michael’s shirt to thumb at a nipple, and why he was surging forward, his lips latching onto Michael’s neck. He licked at the other boy, savoring the taste of him – hot, spicy Tabasco sauce and Pepsi. And his hands fumbled with the other boy’s shirt, helping Michael to shuck it off.

“Trust me?” Michael asked when Kyle reached for his zipper, and Kyle nodded.

“Good, because I don’t know what they did, but I think they slipped us some kind of drug,” he said, “I don’t think I can stop what you’ve started.”

“Please,” Kyle whimpered, fingering his own crotch which had become hard.

Michael pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. His erection pressed into Kyle’s stomach and Kyle groaned and bit down on his bottom lip as the need to have Michael inside of him grew. Michael was still wearing his jeans, but he’d lowered them down to his knees, and the fabric rubbed against Kyle’s skin causing a friction that only served to make him harder.

“What’s this?” Michael asked, growling when he fingered Kyle’s ass.

“A plug,” Kyle said, “you have to take it out first.”

“Shit, where’s the lube?” Michael asked, and Kyle felt him shift as he reached for the lube.

Michael’s fingers were cold and slick with the lube when he next touched Kyle and by the way he was fingering him, he knew that Michael was new to this. That the boy felt as awkward as he did.

“That’s good,” Kyle said when Michael had gone knuckle deep with three of his fingers.

“Lube yourself; I think that’s what the doctor did before he fucked me.”

He had no idea what his words did to Michael, how they made his eyes darken with anger, and the air in the room to swirl as though a whirlwind had swept through it.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked.

Kyle nodded.

“Yeah,” he said when Michael didn’t move. “You can start,” he said, blushing.

“Are you sure?” Michael asked, and Kyle loved him for asking, because he hadn’t been asked what he wanted for the longest time now.

“Yes, I’m sure, I’m ready,” Kyle said, “just, you know…” he trailed off, uncertain if Michael needed any further instructions.

“I know,” Michael said, “been on the receiving end of this myself.”

And he bent his head down, capturing Kyle’s mouth with his own. Kyle opened his mouth, allowing Michael’s tongue entrance. The kiss was unexpectedly sweet and deep, and it took Kyle’s mind off of what was about to happen. That he was going to have sex with Michael Guerin, boyfriend of one of his good friends.

Michael grasped Kyle’s hands and twined their fingers together, pressing Kyle’s hands into the mattress. He entered Kyle slowly, canting his hips and Kyle raised his upward to meet Michael’s thrusts.

The rhythm he established was languid and unrushed, as though they weren’t being watched and timed. Michael kissed him as he fucked him. His lips, tongue, and teeth roamed over Kyle’s sweat-slicked body, eliciting whimpers and moans from him everywhere they went.

“Gonna pick up the pace now,” Michael said, “ready?”

Unable to speak, Kyle nodded and whined when Michael seemed to slow instead of speed up as he’d promised. Michael’s jeans brushed against Kyle’s erection when Michael re-positioned himself, and Kyle moaned at the friction caused by Michael’s thrusts.

When the tip of Michael’s dick hit his prostate again and again, Kyle lost his breath and he was no longer blind. He could see a universe filled with stars; Michael when he was younger – dirty, unkempt hair and scowling face as he watched other kids laugh and play, but didn’t join them; Michael as a teen, the putrid smell of alcohol clogging his nostrils as his foster father raped him; Michael kissing Maria; Michael kissing him; and then everything stopped, and Michael’s thrusts increased.

The boy grunted and panted and then a spasm tore through him, shaking both him and Kyle. They both came at the same time, shouting their release and Michael pumped inside of him until every last seed was expelled.

He didn’t pull out right away, and Kyle knew that there was something he was supposed to do, but he couldn’t make his mind focus beyond the fact that Michael was lying on top of him. Their limbs were entwined, and they were sweaty and dirty and Kyle’s eyelids were much too heavy to keep open, but he didn’t want to lose this. Didn’t want to wake up to find Michael gone, or that this had been nothing more than a powerful hallucination.

“Kyle,” Michael whispered against his ear as he pulled out of him, and Kyle remembered then that he needed to put the plug back in, to ensure that he didn’t lose any of the sperm. He searched blindly for the plug, but Michael’s hands stilled his movements.

“Sorry,” Kyle said, “I’m supposed to put the plug back in.”

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Michael asked, and he nipped at Kyle’s chin playfully, and then rubbed his thumb over the head of Kyle’s penis.

“No,” Kyle stuttered. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m hard again,” Michael said, and Kyle could feel the hybrid’s penis pressing into his thigh. “You okay with this?” he asked, and Kyle was hard-pressed to say no.

He nodded, and then threw his head back and panted as Michael stroked him and then put his lips around the tip of his penis and then licked him. He played with his balls and Kyle was helpless to resist. He played with the sheets as Michael sucked and stroked him, and when the boy removed his mouth and his hands, Kyle whimpered at the loss and jerked his hips upward for more contact.

Michael coaxed him onto his stomach, shoved a pillow under his hips to raise them, and Kyle bent his knees a little to raise his ass. He pumped into the pillow in an attempt to get some relief for himself. When Michael entered him for the second time, there was nothing gentle or slow about it.

There was pain, but it was a good pain, and Kyle bucked backward, meeting Michael thrust for thrust. Michael kept up a steady rapid pace. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and guttural moans echoed throughout the room.

This time when his prostate was struck, Kyle saw an expanse of sky he didn’t immediately recognize. It was beautiful and familiar in a way he knew meant that he was sharing Michael’s memories of Antar.

The scenery switched and Kyle was looking at himself as a kid on the playground at school, the feeling of envy was strong. Michael wanted what Kyle had and was willing to take it from him with force.

Another switch of scenery made him dizzy and Kyle was once again seeing himself through Michael’s eyes.

He was naked and blindfolded sitting on a bed, his skin shone in the dim lighting, as though it had been oiled, and his legs were spread, revealing a semi-hard penis that was a decent size. Wanton lust hit him like a punch to the gut and Kyle was expelled from the vision, panting and crying out as Michael fucked him.

His orgasm came before Michael’s who continued to fuck him into the mattress. Kyle grasped the headboard and let Michael ride him fast and hard.

When the boy finally stilled and Kyle felt the warm, sticky substance fill him, he was exhausted. He lay beneath a panting Michael who eventually pulled out of him and reinserted the plug.

“Done already?” Kyle asked, unsure of how to feel when Michael lifted himself off of him.

“Why? Eager for more?” Michael teased back, and he rubbed Kyle’s shoulders, easing some of the fear that Kyle felt.

There was a second when Kyle feared that Michael might abandon him: leave him behind with the psychotic doctor and his henchmen.

“That was,” Kyle said, searching for the right words to say, and not wanting to sound like some lovesick girl.

“Yeah, I know,” Michael said, “for me too.” And then he leaned over and kissed Kyle’s shoulder blade, letting his lips linger.

“So, how’s this going to work?” Kyle whispered.

“Give me time to explain things to Maria first,” Michael said, “and then, well, fuck, I don’t know what the hell they put in that water that they gave me, or maybe I’ve wanted you all along, but however it happened, I don’t think I can stop this.” Michael pinched Kyle’s ass, and Kyle swatted at his hand.

“That’s not what I meant,” Kyle hissed, but he was warmed by Michael’s confession, because Michael rarely expressed himself like that, “but, really?”

“Wait, what did you mean?” Michael asked, and Kyle could hear the hurt in his voice.

“I meant how are you going to bust me out of here?” Kyle asked. “And did you really mean what you said?”

“Shit,” Michael cursed, and then his weight shifted off the bed and Kyle heard him zip up his pants and put his boots on. “You got any clothes in this place?” he asked Kyle.

“Haven’t had clothes since I got here,” he said, feeling irritated that Michael hadn’t answered him.

“Shit,” Michael repeated, “Izzy and Max were supposed to be here well before now.”

Kyle’s heart skipped a beat and he turned over and sat up, hissing at the pain in his ass.

“Do you think they got caught?” Kyle asked, fearing the worst.

A knock, like a gunshot, interrupted them and Kyle scrambled back on the bed, clutching the sheets around him. He suddenly felt vulnerable and terrified. He knew that their plan hadn’t worked, that he was going to have to stay with the doctor for the rest of his life. Blinded and strapped to a hospital bed until he was needed for breeding purposes.

He felt arms on him, pulling him away from the corner he’d sought refuge in, and for the first time in a long time, he fought back: hitting, punching and kicking blindly at the person who was trying to bring him back to that sterile room. Back to his prison.

“I’m not going back,” Kyle said, punching out and connecting with a nose that crunched beneath his fist. “You can’t make me.”

“Kyle!”

His name was shouted, and no one here, not even Billy, called him by his name. He stilled and hung his head, allowing the hands that were grabbing at him to pull him from his corner. He’d lost.  He was bound to be punished for this.

Arms, warm and strong, wrapped around him, and Kyle sobbed. His head was pressed against a broad chest and soothing words were whispered in his ear.

“Kyle, it’s Michael, I’ve got you. We’re going to get you out of here now, okay?” Michael said, and Kyle clung to him, wondering if he’d imagined having sex with the hybrid.

“Here, let me wrap this around you,” Michael said, and Kyle felt a sheet being draped over and around him.

“Are you sure you can carry him?” Isabel’s voice was like a drop of water in the desert and Kyle sobbed harder.

“He hardly weighs anything,” Michael said and there was a hard edge to his voice, as though he was displeased.

“How is he?” Max’s voice, somber as always, was like a balm to Kyle’s ears, but the tears didn’t abate.

“He’ll be fine once we get him home,” Michael said tersely. “What took you guys so long?”

“There was a problem with the door,” Isabel said. “We think it was on a timer; none of the men that the police arrested would give up a code for it, and, well, we couldn’t exactly use our powers to open it because we were being watched. Our covers aren’t exactly ironclad, even with Sheriff Valenti working with us.”

“I know,” Michael said.

“Besides, it looked like the two of you were kind of busy,” Isabel whispered slyly. “Don’t worry,” she added when Kyle’s sobs grew harder. “I destroyed all of the tapes and made sure that none of the officers saw what was going on.”

“What about his father?” Michael asked for Kyle.

“He doesn’t know,” Isabel said.

“And as I have no idea what you are talking about, it’s safe to say that I don’t know anything either,” Max said.

“Good,” Michael said, and Kyle’s heart twisted in his chest.

He was a mess of emotions. They swirled inside of him like a hurricane. He was: happy, sad, mortified, angry, hurt, ashamed, embarrassed, tired, and there were a host of other emotions rolling through him that he couldn’t even identify.

“How is he?” a voice that Kyle didn’t recognize asked and he felt Michael’s arms tighten around him.

“He’s fine,” Michael said, “I’ve got him.”

“We should get him out and let the paramedics take a look at him,” the man said.

“We’ll take care of it,” Isabel said, and Kyle decided that her attitude of superiority wasn’t so bad after all. “You should secure the area.”

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway as the officer left, and the four teens let out a collective breath of air.

“I just repeated something I heard on a cop show,” Isabel said. “I didn’t think it would work.”

“Does he need healing?” Max asked, and Kyle tried to make himself smaller in Michael’s arms.

“I don’t think so, but we should get him to a hospital, I don’t think the paramedics will be able to handle this,” Michael said.

“We managed to download the files from the computers before the officers got here,” Isabel said. “Thankfully they bought the lie that we were working undercover, so we were able to be in place before they got here.”

“We need to get him out of here,” Michael said when Kyle shivered violently.

“What about the blindfold?” Isabel asked.

“Leave it on for now,” Michael said and Kyle wondered why he insisted that he keep the blindfold on. Was he fearful of what he’d see in Kyle’s eyes once they were open?

Kyle didn’t relax in Michael’s arms until he was breathing fresh air, and then, after a tearful reunion with his father, it was a struggle for him to remain conscious. He felt himself being lowered into the backseat of a car and a seat belt was secured around him.

“I’ll sit in the backseat with Kyle,” Michael said.

As Kyle drifted off to sleep, he felt Michael’s fingers playing with his hair and massaging his scalp. His head was resting on Michael’s lap and he couldn’t help but think about how Michael had wrapped his hand and mouth around his dick earlier. He felt comfortable and safe, and as though everything might turn out for the good after all.


End file.
